Paloma
Paloma is an Original character created by Athorment on April 17th, 2013. She is going to be the second role playing character used in MonsterAcademy as soon as enrollments start on June/July. Application Info Character Application *Name: Paloma Katrina *Glamor (Human) Name: Paloma del Valle *Most comfortable form: Monster *Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia *Age: 115 years old. *Glamor age: Died at age 17 on 1915. *Monster type: Calaverita (Mexican Skullgirl) *Glamor Object: Earrings. *Natural weapons: Bones engulfed with the essence of death. *Trained weapons: Bone Jointing, Potions, 1894 Winchester Riffle. *Grade: freshman *Favorite class: Potions. *Worst class: History. *Weakness: Fire (Flesh only). Being broken to pieces. Heavy Bludgeoning weapons. Her own Temper. getting Beheaded. *Major Skills: -Bone Summoning. She can summon Bones from death creatures out of the ground for her own use. This can become limited as she can use this ability indoors and there are some places with little to no bones to use. -Bone Jointing. She can then use and connect the bones to her spine or body parts to extend limbs or create new ones. Limited at first to creating a living Lance and Spider-like arms (2 sets of arms including her own) -Undead body. She can't feel physical pain and doesn't require Breathing, Sleep or Food to 'Live'. This doesn't mean she is invulnerable or immortal as burns or cutting down limbs can be a nuisance and she needs to eat to keep or regenerate the Flesh on her monster form (Though the latter is mostly for aesthetics as she hates being 100% bones only). This comes with the side effect of limited (or null) sense of Smell, Touch and Taste. *Minor Skills: -Alchemy. She is capable of preparing simple potions if she has the required ingredients. She can also identify the ingredients in a potion by taste. She never carries already prepared potions though as she is already death to bother carrying healing potions. -Removable Limbs. Hands, legs and even head can be removed with enough force with little to no consequence but the nuissance of having to put them back, as she can only control bones that are directly attached to her. -Summoning. She can summon her undeath chihuahua pet dog from the land of the death. It makes it easy for her to find Bones to use, but is not fitted for battle, his bites being a nuissance unless directly biting flesh. *Personality: A little bit of cynicism and egocentric, Old Mexican Feminity, traces of being honest but blunt, Irritable, NonConformism, Rebelliousness, Seriousness, tries to control emotional stress by ignoring and/or going silent, Is very active on discussions, what others do is not relevant to her (Unphased most of the time), one to seek intellectual confrontations. Mexican women can be very proud, but with good reason. They are strong, keep a numerous family together, are Always looking to get the best out of others and themselves as well as they usually hold a reputation to keep of themselves and their husbands. They don't take offenses lightly and will chew you with words if you don't stop (Leaving physical violence to men). Paloma has all of this and even when she might feel uncomfortable or perhaps intimidated of new venues and people, she won't let you step on her. After dying, she has tried to adapt to an unphased personality since she is already Death to care/bother, but Mexican Death never stay silent for long and will commonly display loud demeanors as reactions to emotional situations. *Likes: Black Humor, Skull Makeup, Collecting bones, Photos and their handwriting (She is filling an album), Playing with Ragdolls, Picking up Flowers, Making undeath bones play the guitar, singing, Testing new potions, Petting her Chihuahua, Eating all sorts of sweet or spicy food, Wolves & Coyotes, Tequila & Pulque (Alcoholic Drinks). *Dislikes: Being Called cute, Feeling Short, Politicians, forms of Authority that abuse their power, people that use other people, Getting beheaded, Over-joyful people, Being patted in the head, flies, Being on the receiving end of jokes, Being ignored. *History: Living in an Hacienda, Paloma was middle class during the "Porfiriato". Heavily against the constant Reelections of Porfirio Díaz, she got involved in weapon smugling. She learned how to use a rifle, but died at the peak of the Mexican Revolution when a Canon blew her room to pieces. This was the final push needed for her parents to actively participate on it. Her great grandmother was a witch in bad terms with paloma's mother, but the pain and anger fixed a truce between the women to try and bring her back from the Tierra de los Muertos (Land of the Death) Succesfully. Paloma then became an apprentice on witchcraft, preparing potions to heal illments, empower allies with mysticism or poison/curse enemies. However, ones the war was over and her family passed away she found herself stuck in the land of the living. Eventually losing Interest in everything, she watched history unfold as she stayed undead and unable to rest. One day a small breeze kicks up and it blows a small envelop into a graveyard. As the letter slowly descends over a tombstone, a skelletical hand raises quickly from the dirt and grabs it before it touches the floor. Followed by another arm that opened it and presented it to the girl sitting on top. She turned her body, covering the inscription that said "Paloma. Beloved Daughter. 1898-1915" in Spanish. She read thoroughly when she noticed to whom it was adressed and the date it was sent. It was an invitation... Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *Proud of his Mexican Heritage, Athorment has created an Alebrije before, but opted for a new character at first. On the second year, after getting inspiration from Dia de muertos makeup he opted for a Mexican Skullgirl instead. *Her original name was going to be Diana out of a pun of it's English pronunciation Die-Ana. This was scrapped due to a good friend having that name and self-harming issues. *Paloma means "Dove" or "Pigeon" in Spanish, a very common name in name for beautiful girls. *The "Guacamelee!" Game and Soundtrack was the final push on the decision of creating a Mexican Skullgirl. The game involves a Luchador fighting Undead Skulls switching back and forth between the land of the living and the death. *She has an undead Chihuahua as a pet, he helps her find bones to summon and also guides her in and out of the land of death if lost or unable to come back from the same spot. *She was going to have a comedic gimmick where her parents were stuck in the plane of the Death, so only she could hear them unless she assigned their souls to bones or objects. This was removed and used instead when closer to November 1st (Dia de muertos). *Due to the Chihuahua, a possible "Phoenix Wright"-like gimmick ocurred to him for OC Clash. She would have to find bones first to use and combine for battle stances like a multi-arm Spider Stance, a Lance/Staff Stance as well as a Wing/Familiar stance where her parents would be the once connected and attacking from her shoulders. Gallery MA-Simplistic_Chibi_Style_Paloma_by_athorment.png|Simplistic Chibi Style Mexican_Witch_Refs_Paloma_by_Athorment.png|Concept Art of Paloma ma_paloma_s_bones_by_athorment-d67t7l1.png|Bone Stances for Fights ma_paloma_expressions_by_athorment-d69ni19.png|Expressions ma_beheaded_part_1_Paloma_by_athorment.png|Beheaded mishaps ma_academystuck_sprites_Paloma.png|AcademyStuck Dove MA-Paloma_doggy.png|Doggy girl MA-2nd year_Paloma_By_Athorment.png|Sophomore Outfit MA-mischiefAssign_Paloma.png|Mischief Assignment Backfires MA-halloween_Paloma_mistral_by_Athorment.png|Halloween Costume 2013 MA-ArtJam_Halloween2013_Paloma_Amke.png|Red Riding hood and the wold (Halloween 2013) ma_Paloma_skullgirls_style_by_athorment.png|Skullgirls Style Fanart MA-Paloma_Chibs_list_by_Spichinka.png|In a huge "MA Girls" Lineup by Spichinka Doodles_2_Paloma_by_Spichinka.png|Doodle by Spichinka Paloma_and_Annya_Collab.png|Paloma and Annya (FreeSpiritedGirl) MA_Athor_Chibis_Paloma_by_syntheticpotato.png|Collab with SyntheticPotato ma_Paloma_athorment_commissions_by_xshadowmancerx.png|Chibi by xShadowMancerX ma_athor_ocs_Paloma_by_valorebony.png|by ValorEbony Balisk_Chibi_Gifts_Paloma_by_lady_of_link.png|Commissioned by Balisk, drawn by Lady-of-link paloma_icon_by_yurushion-d7aax6x.png|by Yurushion Pairing MA-amke_and_paloma_pin_up_by_schwarzesonne19.jpg|by SchwarzeSonne19 MA-ArtJam Halloween2013 Paloma Amke.png|Red Riding hood and the wolf (Halloween 2013) Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy